L'homme du livre
by Ploum
Summary: Lorsque Carly trouve un homme étrange dans son salon, elle est loin de se douter qu'il s'agit d'un personnage de livre. D'un livre, en particulier. Mais ce dont elle se doute le moins, c'est de ce qu'elle va vivre avec...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Les personnages connus appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Ceux qui vous sont inconnus sont les miens; toute ressemblance avec un quelconque personnage ayant existé ou existant n'est absolument pas voulu de me part.

Bonne lecture.

**L'homme du livre**

_Prologue_

L'eau chaude battait avec force sur son dos, et instantanément cela la détendit. Elle courba la tête, touchant de son menton sa peau chaude et trempée. Lentement, alors que s'élevait tout aussi doucement un nuage de buée, elle leva ses bras pour poser ses mains sur sa nuque tendue et commença à masser cette partie crispée de son corps. Après quelques secondes ainsi, elle laissa tomber ses bras mollement le long de son corps et rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant ainsi son visage exposé au jet d'eau chaude qui lui tombait comme une pluie battante sur les paupières. Elle apprécia le petit tournis que lui avait donné ce mouvement brusque sous la forte chaleur et sourit à travers l'eau qui ruisselait sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle coupa le robinet, elle ressenti une vague de froid qui l'enveloppait sournoisement, commençant par les mollets pour grimper petit à petit jusqu'à son ventre et enfin finir son chemin sur sa poitrine. Elle regarda la multitude de petits points de chair qui, au contact de ce froid, apparurent sur sa peau, et sourit face aux poils clairs et presque transparents qui se dressèrent sur son épiderme. Alors elle attrapa sa serviette, l'enroula rapidement autour d'elle et sorti de la douche.

Le miroir était recouvert de buée et elle passa sa main dessus pour l'effacer. A travers les petites gouttelettes qui se dessinaient sur la glace, elle croisa son regard fixe. Un instant, elle tenu tête à ce regard, puis elle soupira avant de se sécher frénétiquement. Elle n'était pas en avance, et si elle continuait à se regarder bêtement dans le miroir, il était certain qu'elle arriverait en retard au travail.

Elle expira doucement l'air qui avait empli ses poumons puis respira profondément avant d'empoigner sa brosse à dents et son tube de dentifrice. Pendant qu'elle appliquait une petite dose de pâte sur les poils de la brosse, elle laissa ses pensées s'évader quelques temps de sa tête et c'est ainsi qu'elle se brossa les dents, les yeux dans le vide, la tête ailleurs. Elle pensait à ce soir, quand elle rentrerait du travail, courbatue et épuisée, les yeux fatigués et les cernes violettes. Elle pensait au fait qu'elle n'aimait pas ce travail, long et éreintant. Le seul avantage qu'elle lui avait trouvé était qu'il permettait à la jeune femme de faire des économies bien plus honorables qu'avec le précédant travail qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle cracha dans le lavabo et s'essuya la bouche. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage fatigué et soupira.

Alors qu'elle était en train d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements, elle entendit quelque chose de peu habituel. Suspendant son geste, elle se figea, l'oreille à l'affût d'un prochain bruit. Comme elle s'y attendait – au fond d'elle-même, car bien entendu, elle avait espéré que tout cela ne soit que le fruit de son imagination – elle entendit à nouveau un bruit étrange, un bruit que même sa colocataire ne ferait pas en plein milieu de la nuit histoire de l'ennuyer. Elle attrapa son t-shirt, qu'elle enfila par dessus ses sous-vêtements, puis sorti silencieusement de la salle de bain, marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle passa par sa chambre, où elle attrapa le premier objet venu – en l'occurrence, un dictionnaire épais – et s'avança, le cœur battant et le souffle retenu, vers la source de bruit.

Bien qu'elle s'était mentalement – et surtout, courtement – préparée à voir quelqu'un, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'elle aperçut une masse sombre et quelque peu imposante qui reposait sur le sol de son salon. Ébahie, elle regarda la silhouette tenter de se redresser cahin-caha. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle s'élança vers l'ombre et lança de toutes ses forces le dictionnaire en direction de la tête.


	2. Chapitre I

Chapter I

Carly Moonroe – de son vrai nom Charlotte – regardait avec angoisse la masse sombre se tourner vers elle. Un instant, elle eut l'impression que cela se passait comme dans les films, avec un ralenti et l'effet cheveux volants. Il ne manquait que la petite musique angoissant et stridente pour parfaire ce tableau. Et bien que Carly savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas dans un film, elle regarda avec effroi la forme noire réagir à son attaque. Lentement, elle regarda cette forme se tourner vers elle, et lever ses bras pour attraper le dictionnaire qui fusait vers elle. La jeune femme eut un hoquet en voyant ces mains s'emparer du lourd ouvrage. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'enfuir en courant ou bien tenter une autre approche, tout en regrettant d'avoir mis aux ordures la batte en fer de Lea.

En fait, la jeune femme n'eut rien à faire de tout cela, car à l'instant même ou elle cherchait un plan pour sauver sa vie, la silhouette sombre s'étala de tout son long sur le canapé. Carly se mit alors à crier de toutes ses forces.

- Humph. Criez pas…

Elle doubla ses cris, la bouche grande ouverte, le corps immobile. Sur le coup, elle ne su pas vraiment pourquoi elle criait : était-ce parce qu'il y avait un homme – parce que oui, la silhouette informe et effrayante était celle d'un homme – qui s'était introduit chez elle ou bien était-ce parce que ce même homme venait de parler avec une voix caverneuse et lointaine ?

- Par merlin, je vous en supplie…

La silhouette se redressa péniblement sur le fauteuil, et tenta de se tenir convenablement. C'était, semblait-il, une chose perdue d'avance, car vu l'état qu'il abordait, il ne pouvait que s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. La jeune femme avait cessé de hurler à la mort, mais elle n'en était pas moins sur ses gardes. Elle regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir suivi le conseil – précieux – de sa mère qui lui disait de suivre des cours d'autodéfense. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, si elle avait eut connaissance de quelques techniques de combat, elle aurait sans doute pu se débarrasser de cet énergumène bien plus vite qu'elle ne le faisait pour le moment. La bouche grande ouverte, Charlotte regardait l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Quelques coups d'œil discrets lui suffirent pour voir qu'il semblait dans un état pitoyable, comme s'il venait de passer plusieurs mois enfermés au cachot : la barbe naissante, le teint cireux, les joues creuses et les yeux vides d'expression. Il lui semblait effrayant, et cela était probablement dû aussi à ses longs cheveux sales et noirs, emmêlés, qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. De plus, l'apparence rachitique de l'homme n'apportait en rien à lui faire confiance et il ne parut, aux yeux de Carly, pas inoffensif du tout.

Lorsqu'il toussa – bruit indéfinissable et absolument apeurant – Carly sursauta et s'empara du premier objet sur la commode : un cadre photo où reposait deux jeunes femmes qui souriaient.

- A force de vouloir m'attaquer, vous allez détruire toute votre déco, lança-t-il, la voix basse.

- Je ne fais que me défendre ! C'est vous qui m'attaquez !

Elle se surpris elle-même : elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde adresser la parole à son agresseur visiteur. Elle resserra la poigne sur le cadre photo et le leva un peu pour bien montrer à l'homme qu'elle était prête à l'attaquer s'il le fallait. Seulement, l'homme ne lui accordait déjà plus aucun regard, tant il semblait absorbé à chercher quelque chose dans ses poches. Pris de panique, s'imaginant immédiatement que l'homme allait en sortir un revolver, elle poussa un cri et couru jusqu'au téléphone et composa le numéro de la police. L'homme dû remarquer son manège car il stoppa ses recherches et regardait la jeune femme étrangement.

- Reposez ça. Tout de suite.

Carly planta son regard droit dans celui de l'homme et réprima un frisson. Lorsqu'elle entendit une voix de l'autre côté du téléphone, elle se mit à crier :

- Au secours ! Vite ! Il y a un fou furieux qui est entré dans mon appartement et il veut me tuer ! Aidez moi, il cherch…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car l'homme s'était jeté sur elle, arrachant au passage le téléphone. La jeune femme sentit son dos entrer en contact avec le mur de son appartement et laissa échapper un cri de douleur. L'homme lui avait attrapé les poignets, qu'il tenaient fermement dans ses mains. Il approcha son visage de la jeune femme et murmura entre ses dents :

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

- Et bien, vous me faites mal ! s'écria-t-elle, alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre.

- Évidemment, vous gigotez comme un bébé !

- Lâchez-moi !

Il resserra son emprise et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle se figea, la bouche entrouverte. Bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'homme, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce regard quelque part. Pourtant, elle en connaissait peu, voire absolument pas, des regards gris « insondables ». C'est alors qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas déjà _vu_ un regard pareil, mais qu'elle avait déjà _lu_ un regard comme celui-là. Elle secoua la tête, se traitant mentalement de folle. On ne pouvait pas regarder quelqu'un et se dire qu'on avait déjà lu ce regard. C'était… absurde. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, Carly sentait comme quelque chose qui la tiraillait. Comme si une petite voix tentait de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas si folle que cela, et qu'on pouvait effectivement, _lire_ un regard. _Après tout, je ne connais personne ayant les yeux gris… Oui, mais j'aurai très bien pu rencontrer quelqu'un, en coup de vent, avec les yeux gris. C'est tellement banal les yeux gris ! Non ?_ Elle sentait l'angoisse la gagner tandis qu'elle débattait mentalement dans sa tête. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la pression sur ses poignets avec disparu et que l'homme la regardait différemment.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, sans pour autant vouloir connaître la réponse.

- Je…

- Non ! Taisez-vous ! Je ne veux pas savoir.

- Mais vous venez de me…

- Oui, je sais ! Je sais. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne me le dites pas.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

Elle passa une main sur son visage, et, surprise, nota qu'il l'avait enfin lâché.

- Je dois devenir folle. Je savais qu'on aurait dû éviter les mélanges douteux avec Lea. Bon sang, je parle toute seule maintenant ! Holala, holala.

- Vous me parlez, non ? demanda l'homme.

Carly se stoppa, et regarda l'homme. Le doute qui l'assaillait depuis tantôt l'envahit à nouveau, avec plus de force et soudain elle se frappa le front avec le plat de la main. Toute cette histoire commençait à la rendre folle. Elle avait envie d'en savoir plus, mais elle avait aussi peur de connaître les réponses exactes. Après tout, elle n'avait pas envie de finir à l'asile psychiatrique parce qu'elle parlait à… A un homme apparut ainsi dans son salon !

- Que cherchiez-vous tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle, dans un murmure.

- Ma b…

- NON ! Non, ne le dites pas.

- Enfin, c'est quoi ce jeu ?

- Je…

Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux.

- Allez-y. Dites moi ce que vous cherchiez.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Parce que si c'est pour que vous me coup…

- Oui ! Abrégez !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais… ? marmonna-t-il.

- Pardon ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Je disais que je cherchais ma baguette magique avant que vous ne sautiez sur le téléphone !

Immédiatement, Carly ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'homme. Il souriait, comme si cela était normal de chercher _sa baguette magique _et elle fut soudainement frappé par une ressemblance qu'elle avait déjà… _lue._ Fébrile, elle eut bien du mal à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle porta une main à ses lèvres, et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

- Vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous allez tomber là, s'enquit l'homme.

Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, posant une main sur le front de la jeune femme.

- Hum, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre. Vous avez faim, peut-être ?

Mais Carly ne pouvait plus répondre. Elle redoutait d'ouvrir la bouche, elle redoutait d'entendre encore et encore cette voix qui lui parlait comme si c'était normal. Comme s'il était _normal._ Elle redoutait de devoir comprendre, de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas si folle que cela – ou en fait, si. Elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir cet homme, dont elle ne connaissait rien mais qui pourtant lui semblait si familier.

- Excusez-moi, mais quel jour somme-nous ? articula-t-elle, la voix faible.

- Le 17 juin 1996, bien entendu !

~0~0~0~

Elle tressaillit, et serra un peu plus les yeux. Elle avait redouté qu'il lui donne une date antérieure à celle de ce jour. Elle ne savait pas si cela devait confirmer son hypothèse – et, par conséquent, l'envoyer chez les fous – ou bien si elle devait rire face à la blague – certes, pas drôle du tout – de l'homme.

Les mains sur la nuque, la tête baissée, elle évitait soigneusement le regard de l'homme, qu'elle sentait dardé sur elle. Bien qu'elle savait qu'un regard ne pouvait pas « brûler », si elle avait été dans un livre, elle l'aurait qualifié de la sorte. Comme si ce regard _ insondable_ pouvait lui brûler la peau petit à petit, comme un feu qui crépit dans une cheminée. Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle savait qu'elle était folle, elle savait que cela était impossible ! C'était tout bonnement impensable ! Ce genre de chose ne pouvait arriver que dans les contes de fée, ou dans les livres. Pas dans la _vraie vie._ Et encore moins à elle !

- Désolé de vous tirer de ce qui semble une profonde réflexion, mais… Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Lui répondre, ne pas lui répondre ? Un fameux dilemme s'imposait à Carly. Péniblement, elle releva la tête, pour croiser ce regard gris. Elle détourna aussitôt son regard et se contenta de fixer un point sur le parquet.

- Nous sommes le 27 juin 2003.

- Pardon ? !

L'homme se releva brusquement et regarda la jeune femme comme si elle était folle. Cette dernière soupira et hocha la tête lentement. Du doigt, elle pointa le calendrier qui pendouillait sur le mur près de la cuisine. Elle regarda l'homme s'en approcher lentement, comme si le calendrier allait l'attaquer. Il posa son doigt sur la case du jour, puis sur les chiffres formant le « 2003 ». Enfin, il se retourna vers Carly, et fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas possible. J'étais en train de me battre avec Bellatrix quand soudain j'ai reçu un éclair et je me suis senti partir vers l'arrière et…

- Je sais, coupa sèchement la jeune femme.

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Vous n'y étiez pas !

- Non. Mais je l'ai lu.

- Allez donc ! Et pour quelle raison auriez-vous lu cela ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda à nouveau le parquet. Elle ne savait pas comment le dire. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour l'expliquer, elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour l'oral.

- Vous allez me répondre ?

- Je…

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre, angoissée. Peut-être qu'au fond, elle rêvait simplement. Elle s'était tout bêtement endormie sur un bouquin et à présent elle rêvait qu'elle vivait dans le livre. Sauf qu'ici, il s'agissait de l'inverse. Le livre vivait chez elle.

Carly savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas les mots – en tout cas, pas les bons – pour expliquer à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle qu'en réalité, il n'existait pas vraiment pour elle. Alors, la seule chose qu'elle trouva à faire fut de se lever – et elle sentit ses jambes trembler lorsqu'elle se tint debout – et de se diriger tant bien que mal vers sa bibliothèque. Elle fit signe à l'homme de s'approcher d'elle, et intrigué, il la rejoignit.

- Où est-il… Pourtant, je l'ai lu il n'y a pas longtemps, marmonna-t-elle, alors qu'elle se baissait pour chercher un livre.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle voulait montrer. Aussitôt, l'homme se recula vivement, en tendant les deux bras devant lui.

- Pitié, n'essayez plus de me frapper avec un bouquin ! s'écria-t-il.

Elle ne releva pas la remarque et se contenta de tendre le livre à l'homme. Étonné, il regarda le livre, puis la jeune femme et fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que Harry vient faire là-dedans ? s'emporta l'homme. Et comment connaissez-vous l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Ouvrez et lisez. Je vous en dirais plus après.

L'homme parut rechigner un instant, mais finalement, ouvrit le livre à la première page et commença à lire :

_- La journée la plus chaude de l'été, jusqu'à présent en tout cas, tirait à sa fin…_

~0~0~0~

Lorsque son regard rencontra son prénom pour la première fois, il releva la tête et regarda la jeune femme.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Pourtant, c'est on ne peut plus simple : vous venez du livre. Ce qui, si vous voulez savoir, absolument absurde et impossible !

- Mais non ! Je ne peux pas _venir du livre_, s'écria-t-il, j'étais en train de me battre avec ma cousine et Harry a besoin de moi et…

- Pourtant, cela semble clair. Improbable, mais clair : vous n'existez pas pour du vrai. Vous êtes… un être de papier ou que sais-je !

Agacé, l'homme prit le livre et passa un doigt sur l'arête d'une feuille. Il tendit sa main vers la femme, appuya un peu sur la peau et, fière, montra la petite gouttelette de sang qui commençait à se former lentement sur le dessus du doigt.

- Alors, suis-je toujours un _être de papier _?

- Oui. Oui ! Vous ne pouvez exister. Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de réel ! C'est impossible. Nous sommes dans la vraie vie, en 2003 ! Vous êtes issu d'un livre, écrit par une femme remarquable – certes – mais vous n'existez pas !

- Pourquoi suis-je ici, dans ce cas ? Et qui vous dit que c'est plutôt vous, qui n'êtes pas réelle et qui êtes dans mon « monde » ?

- D'abord, je ne sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Après tout, c'est votre monde qui est soit disant magique, pas le mien. Ensuite, je suis réelle et pas vous. Et je suis bel et bien dans mon « monde » car si j'avais été dans le vôtre, ce n'est pas vous qui auriez débarqué comme un malotru sur mon parquet, mais plutôt moi dans une de vos nombreuses pièces de la maison !

Elle s'arrêta, le souffle court. Elle commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas résolument folle.

- Et bien, d'abord, chère madame, pourquoi est-ce que votre monde est réel et pas le mien ? Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas l'inverse ? Peut-être que je suis là pour vous chercher et vous emmener chez moi.

Carly poussa un cri de désespoir et failli s'arracher les cheveux.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas être réel ! Vous êtes un personnage de livre et votre vie n'existe pas vraiment, sauf dans votre subconscient ou que sais-je ! Moi, je suis réelle. Vraiment. Je ne peux pas apparaître comme cela au beau milieu d'un salon sans raison apparente ! Vous, si ! PARCE QUE VOUS N'EXISTEZ PAS VRAIMENT ! cria-t-elle.

- C'est dingue ce que vous pouvez être rationnelle ! Prouvez-moi que nous sommes bien dans votre monde, et pas dans le mien !

- Si nous étions dans votre monde, plutôt, vous auriez votre baguette magique à la main et vous vous en serviriez, cracha-t-elle, furieuse.

- Je…

- L'homme regarda sa main libre, tâtonna ses poches et regarda Carly, les yeux ronds.

- Vous voyiez ? J'ai raison. Nous sommes dans mon monde et vous n'existez pas vraiment, s'exclama-t-elle, victorieuse. D'ailleurs, vous êtes mort, donc en fin de compte, vous n'existez même plus.

- Je suis persuadé que nous sommes dans mon m… Pardon ? Je suis quoi ? s'écria l'homme, attrapant vivement Carly par les épaules.

- Heu… Vous êtes là ? risqua la jeune femme.

Elle s'était rendu compte trop tard de sa bourde. Elle s'était laissé emportée, se disant que cela allait lui refermer le caquet, mais elle avait surtout oublié une chose : elle allait devoir lui expliquer pourquoi il était mort. Il n'était déjà pas facile de lui faire admettre qu'il n'était pas réellement _réel_ mais alors lui faire comprendre qu'il était mort… Carly repoussa les deux grandes mains qui s'étaient abattues sur ses épaules et se pencha pour ramasser le livre. Elle enleva la poussière imaginaire de son _« Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix »_ et feuilleta fébrilement jusqu'à la page voulue. Elle invita l'homme à s'asseoir sur le canapé et à son tour, elle s'installa à ses côtés en s'éclaircissant la voix :

_- Harry vit Sirius se baisser pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jailli de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle : « Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! » s'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle. Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine. Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc._

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Elle ne savait pas si c'était plus pour lui ou pour elle. Probablement pour elle, car à cet instant elle ne fit même plus attention au regard de l'homme posé sur elle. Non, à cet instant précis, elle se souvint d'elle, il y a quelques jours à peine, lorsqu'elle avait lu elle aussi ces mots pour la première fois, découvrant le drame qui allait lui faire verser quelques larmes. Elle ne prêta même pas attention au comique de la situation.

- Continuez, dit l'homme, d'une voix étrangement rauque.

_- Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade. Harry vit la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant, de son parrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au-delà du voile. L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place. _

Seconde pause. Mais cette fois, Carly regarda attentivement l'homme devant elle. Il semblait fixer un point devant lui, et un instant elle se demanda s'il était toujours vivant. Avant de se souvenir qu'il était mort. Il ne lui demanda pas de continuer à lire, mais elle su qu'elle devait le faire. Alors, la voix tremblante, elle reprit sa lecture :

_- Harry entendit le cri triomphant de Bellatrix Lestrange mais il savait qu'il ne signifiait rien – Sirius avait simplement traversé l'arcade en tombant, il n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître de l'autre côté… Sirius, pourtant, ne réapparaissait pas._

Le silence s'installa autour d'eux. Carly repassa ces mots en boucles, tandis que l'homme essayait de les assimiler. Elle ne comprenait pas, et il était évident que lui non plus. Alors, elle se redressa, captant enfin le regard de l'homme, et d'une voix lasse, murmura distinctement :

- Sirius, vous êtes mort.


	3. Chapitre II

Bien le bonjour (ou bonsoir, au choix).

Logiquement, ce chapitre devait être posté uniquement la semaine prochaine mais… J'ai été agréablement surpris des reviews que j'ai reçu et je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire un petit plaisir en postant le chapitre II.

Je tenais aussi à préciser que dorénavant, les chapitres seraient postés à une fréquence de un par semaine (le vendredi soir) parce qu'à partir de lundi prochain, je n'ai plus accès à internet le reste de la semaine.

Sinon, j'ai répondu aux commentaires que j'ai reçu, mais je ne sais pas si vous avez bien reçu les réponses, étant donné que je n'ai jamais été très douée pour trouver le moyen d'y répondre. (Et sinon, si vous n'avez pas reçu de réponse à votre review, faites moi signe, c'est que je vous ai malheureusement oublié =/)

En espérant que ce chapitre va vous plaire,

Bonne lecture )

Demys.

PS : Si vous voyez des fautes dans mes textes, signalez-le moi, je ne supporte pas avoir des fautes :s

* * *

Chapitre II

Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur eux. Carly ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Bien qu'elle venait de trouver l'identité de l'homme assit à ses côtés et qu'elle lui avait prouvé qu'il n'existait pas réellement, elle avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler la nouvelle. Charlotte n'en revenait pas : Sirius Black ne pouvait pas se trouver à ses côtés, dans son salon, tout simplement parce qu'il n'existait pas ! C'était un personne inventé, de toutes pièces, qui évoluait dans un monde qu'elle ne pouvait pas connaître, car elle vivait dans le vrai monde, puisqu'elle était vraie, elle. _Mais qui te dis qu'en fin de compte, tu es vraie ? Et si pour Black, tu ne l'étais absolument pas ? _Elle chassa ses pensées d'un mouvement de tête. Cela était absurde. Bien entendu qu'elle était vraie : elle vivait dans ce monde depuis plus de trente ans, ce n'était pas la venue d'un homme irréel qui allait la faire changer d'opinion.

Elle était en train de se triturer les méninges lorsqu'un coup de sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Horrifiée, elle se tourna vers Sirius et ouvrit la bouche pour former un « o ».

- Qui peut… commença l'homme.

- Police, madame ! Ouvrez !

- J'arrive ! s'écria-t-elle. Puis, elle ajouta, bien plus bas : Planquez-vous !

Carly chassa Sirius avec impatience en lui indiquant la salle de bain. Elle tenta de se rhabiller rapidement, inspira profondément et se dirigea enfin vers la porte d'entrée. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil pour vérifier que Sirius Black était bien caché et elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec un agent de police.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour madame, commença le policier. Nous avons reçu un appel provenant de votre appartement, indiquant que vous vous faisiez agresser par un fou furieux.

- Je… Ah oui. Effectivement.

- Tout va pour le mieux ? s'enquit-il. Je veux dire… Est-il toujours là ? Vous a-t-il fait du mal ?

- Il… C'est en fait une grossière erreur de ma part, monsieur l'agent.

- Excusez-moi ?

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement. Elle avait totalement oublié le coup de fil qu'elle avait passé avant que Sirius ne lui saute dessus. A présent, elle se retrouvait face à la police, dans de beaux draps.

- Je… C'est vraiment un malentendu monsieur l'agent. J'étais un peu épuisée, et dans mon demi-sommeil je n'ai pas reconnu mon ami.

- Me prenez-vous pour un idiot, madame ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Cela ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit.

- Êtes-vous sûre de ce que vous avancez, dans ce cas ? Je peux vérifier que tout va bien ?

- Je vous assure que tout va pour le mieux ! s'exclama Carly, la voix un peu trop aiguë pour apaiser l'agent de police.

- Laissez-moi entrer, madame !

Et avant que la jeune femme ait pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, l'homme entra dans l'appartement. Le stress gagna la jeune femme et elle resta paralysée sur le seuil de l'entrée, regardant l'agent de police se promener dans l'appartement. Il était en train de se diriger vers les chambres lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Black, qui séchait nonchalamment ses cheveux avec une serviette. Carly sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et elle se retint de lui faire une remarque : il avait enfilé son peignoir de bain par dessus ses vêtements sales et il s'était permis d'utiliser un essuie. En temps normal, cela n'aurait pas déranger la jeune femme de prêter ses affaires pour dépanner, mais là, il s'agissait d'un cas extrêmement… extrême. Elle s'apprêtait à demander à l'homme ce qu'il faisait lorsque ce dernier s'exclama :

- Ah ! Que ça fait du bien de se débarbouiller après une bonne course !

- Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'homme en uniforme.

- Oh… Elle ne vous a pas prévenu ? Je suis un ami.

Il s'approcha de l'agent et tendit une main un peu mouillée. L'officier le regarda de travers et se tourna vers Charlotte.

- Est-ce que cet homme vous importunait, madame ?

- Non. Absolument pas. Je vous l'ai dit, mon coup de fil était une énorme méprise de ma part.

Il était évident que l'homme ne la croyait pas. Après tout, elle avait semblé tellement paniquée au téléphone qu'elle ne pouvait pas être en sécurité à présent. De plus, elle ne mentait pas vraiment très bien pour cela non plus elle n'avait jamais été très douée. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lancer dans des explications loufoques et compliquées pour expliquer que Sirius n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un. Si l'agent de police l'écoutait se lancer dans des explications pareilles, il était certain qu'il finirait par appeler l'asile et elle finirait chez les fous. Or, elle n'en avait aucune envie tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas folle. La jeune femme allait se lancer des dans tergiversations pas possibles, quand Sirius prit la parole :

- Excusez-moi, monsieur l'agent. Mais en réalité, la méprise dont vous parle mon amie est la suivante : je suis allé faire un jogging ce matin sans vraiment faire attention au temps. J'ai été quelque peu surpris par l'arrivée de la pluie et j'ai glissé dans l'herbe. Je me suis pris une racine d'arbre et je me suis retrouvé tout barbouillé par la terre. Comme je savais que mon amie habitait dans les environs et que je n'en pouvais plus physiquement, je suis passé chez elle. J'ai sonné pour pouvoir rentrer, mais étant sous sa douche, elle ne m'a pas entendu…

Carly ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette… inspiration, mais elle pouvait voir au fur et à mesure que Black avançait dans son récit, l'officier semblait petit à petit croire en cette histoire – absolument loufoque, elle aussi !

- … et quand elle est apparue dans le salon, elle m'a vu effondré d'épuisement et ne m'a pas reconnu.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce et on pouvait deviner que l'homme réfléchissait quant à la véracité de ces propos. Discrètement, Carly croisa les doigts, espérant très fort que l'homme allait accepter cette version des faits et repartir rapidement au poste de police, les laissant tranquilles.

- Hum. Je suppose que vous allez continuer à vous protéger l'un l'autre, non ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Monsieur l'agent, je vous garanti que ce genre de chose ne se reproduira plus. Du moins, venant de notre part, lui assura Sirius.

Il soupira, fixa quelques secondes Sirius, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où il passa près de la jeune femme, il lui murmura :

- Si toutefois, vous vous sentez en danger, n'hésitez pas à appeler, madame.

Carly se contenta d'hocher la tête et de refermer la porte derrière l'agent. La remarque de ce dernier n'avait pas étonné la jeune femme. Après tout, il avait dû prendre peur de Sirius et elle lui donnait raison : l'homme n'avait pas l'air rassurant et malgré qu'il soit affublé d'un peignoir et d'une serviette, on pouvait voir clairement la maigreur de ses traits, les creux en dessous des yeux lui donnant un air encore plus effrayant.

- Vous lui avez fait peur, dit-elle en regagnant le salon.

- Peut-être, mais nous en sommes débarrassés.

- Et bien, débarrassez-vous aussi de mon peignoir, s'il vous plaît.

Elle planta son regard sur l'homme et croisa les bras.

- Je ne peux pas le garder ? Il est vraiment confortable, s'amusa Sirius.

- Retirez-le immédiatement, répliqua Charlotte, durement.

- Oh, c'est bon. Pas la peine de mordre.

Sirius retira la serviette qu'il avait enroulé sur ses cheveux et la balança négligemment sur le canapé. Ensuite, il défit le nœud du peignoir et avec une lenteur exagérée, retira la cape de bain qu'il laissa tomber par terre. Carly haussa un sourcil et ramassa les essuies.

- Merci, dit-elle sèchement.

- Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi, ironisa l'homme en s'installant sur le canapé.

Carly s'arrêta, regardant Sirius les yeux grands ouverts.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites exactement ?

- Ben… Je m'assois.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Ben… Peut-être parce que je compte regarder la tilivésion.

- Télévision, corrigea-t-elle agacée. Et non ! Vous ne pouvez pas regarder la télé, vous devez rentrer chez vous !

- Dois-je vous rappeler que je n'ai pas de chez moi, justement ?

- Bien sûr que si !

Elle contourna le canapé et vint se planter devant Sirius, lui tendant fermement le livre qu'il avait lâché quelques instants auparavant.

- C'est une blague ? Vous voulez que je dorme sur un livre ?

- Pas sur un livre… Dans le livre. C'est là, votre place. Certainement pas sur mon canapé, dit-elle en secouant son index sous les yeux de Black.

- Mais vous êtes folle ma parole ! Et je fais comment, moi, pour rentrer dans le livre ? Je me découpe en petits morceaux ?

- Que sais-je moi ! N'est-ce pas vous qui venez d'un monde magique ? Vous devez bien connaître les voyages temporelles, non ? Après tout, vous devez sûrement en avoir fait un ou deux…

- Les quoi ?

- Les voyages temporelles.

Sirius regarda la jeune femme les sourcils froncés. Un instant, Carly se sentit mal à l'aise, puis elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette impression.

- Vous lisez probablement de trop. Quoique non… Sinon vous sauriez que les voyages temporelles ne se font qu'à l'aide des retourneurs de temps et que ce genre d'objet ne court pas les rues. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai jamais vu de toute ma vie… C'est pour vous dire !

- Je sais qu'il faut un retourneur de temps. Mais… Je veux dire : il ne vous est pas possible de voyager d'une époque à l'autre grâce à une tapisserie ou je ne sais quoi moi ?

L'homme la considéra un instant puis éclata d'un rire puissant, qui ne ressemblait en rien à un aboiement de chien, ce à quoi Carly s'était pourtant attendue. On aurait plutôt dit un son ayant quelque chose de caverneux, de rocailleux. Comme si les décibels se répercutaient contre une paroi de pierre. _N'importe quoi, _pensa-t-elle._ On ne peut pas avoir un rire qui résonne comme des pierres, c'est absolument absurde._ Elle secoua une nouvelle fois sa tête, puis fronça les sourcils, faisant mine d'être vexée de l'attitude de Sirius.

- En quoi suis-je si drôle, monsieur Black ?

- Vous… Vous étiez sérieuse ? Une tapisserie ? Et pourquoi pas un pommeau de douche, tant qu'on y est ?

- Ca ne m'étonnerais pas… marmonna-t-elle.

- Pardon ? Vous venez de dire quoi ?

- Rien, répliqua-t-elle rapidement. Et… Pourquoi pas une tapisserie ? Après tout, Poudlard doit regorger de choses incroyables, non ?

- Certes mais… Ce n'est pas possible. Évidemment, des gens bien avant vous et moi ont essayé de trouver un moyen pour voyager dans le temps, notamment avec l'aide de tapisseries soit disant magique, de potions ou autre incantations mais… Sans succès. Il n'y a que les retourneurs de temps qui nous permettent de voyager dans le temps. Et d'ailleurs, les retourneurs de temps permettent, comme leurs noms l'indique, de retourner uniquement dans le temps, et pas de l'avancer.

- Ah. Je ne pensais pas que… Mais comment expliquez vous alors que vous êtes là ?

- Ben… A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Strictement rien.

Carly tourna les talons et se mit à faire le tour du salon en marmonnant entre ses dents. Elle avait de plus en plus difficile pour comprendre toute cette histoire. Un court instant, elle se trouva folle et probablement très fatiguée. Elle ferait mieux d'aller se reposer. Après tout, peut-être que Sirius n'était le fruit que de son imagination, comme s'il était un signal pour lui dire qu'elle commençait à être trop épuisée et qu'il fallait qu'elle lève le pied. Oui, probablement que Black n'était que cela. Elle soupira, confortée par cette idée qui rendait ainsi cette situation un peu plus rationnelle. Elle revint face à Sirius, les bras croisés.

- Écoutez, je crois que je suis simplement fatiguée, voire épuisée je dirai. J'ai donc bien compris votre message. Vous pouvez disparaître tranquillement, dit-elle en souriant. Je vais aller travailler, parce que mine de rien, je suis en retard et je vous promet que ce soir, j'irai me coucher tôt et que je vais bien me reposer. Ainsi, nous n'aurons plus à nous voir.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Ne vous tracassez pas, j'ai bien compris qui vous étiez. Enfin, ce que vous étiez plutôt. Ne vous inquiétez plus, je vais bientôt me reposer. Pas maintenant parce que je dois travailler, mais ce soir, c'est promis, je dormirai comme un loir.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, enfila sa veste, attrapa son sac à main et adressa un signe de la main à Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Promis, ce soir, je dors ! Au revoir et bon retour !

La porte claqua. _« Enfin débarrassée de lui »_ pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il vit Carly sortir de l'appartement comme si elle avait le feu à ses trousses. Apparemment, elle l'avait prit pour… Quelque chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment pour quoi elle le prenait, mais toujours est-il que cette explication avait parut suffisante à la jeune femme pour qu'elle déguerpisse et laisse un homme – parfaitement inconnu pour elle – dans son appartement en toute confiance. Black eut un sourire face à la bêtise de la jeune femme. _« En temps de guerre, il est pourtant demandé de ne pas baisser sa garde »_ pensa-t-il, amusé. Oui, sauf que là où il était, la guerre n'avait pas lieu. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Il avait sérieusement du mal à se faire à l'idée que… qu'il était dans un autre monde que le sien. Un monde moldu, de surcroît. Pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre les moldus, loin de là… Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment vécu dans le monde moldu et les seules fois où il avait eu des contacts avec remontaient à… plus que quinze ans. Il laissa un profond soupir s'échapper de sa gorge et ferma les yeux un instant. Puis, il les rouvrit et regarda tout autour de lui. _« Si je dois rester coincé ici pendant quelques temps, autant en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il m'attend… »_ se dit-il en tendant le bras pour attraper un cadre photo.

* * *

La journée enfin finie, et les genoux sur les rotules, Carly monta les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement en traînant des pieds. Elle avait abattu le double du travail qu'elle faisait d'ordinaire et elle n'aspirait qu'à une bonne douche chaude et un bol de café fumant. Malheureusement pour elle, lorsqu'elle entra chez elle, elle entendit l'eau qui coulait en provenance de la salle de bain et maudit un instant Lea pour prendre une douche toujours au mauvais moment.

Lâchant son sac à main à même le sol, elle retira sa veste et ses chaussures d'un geste distrait et se mit à bailler grandement. Ne pouvant pas prendre de douche dans l'immédiat, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour au moins prendre une tasse de café, histoire de faire passer le temps.

- Ah, te voilà ! entendit-elle derrière son dos.

- Lea ? Mais… Tu n'es pas sous la douche ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers son amie.

- Comme tu peux le voir, non. Mais ton cousin y est depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Il faudrait que tu lui dises que l'eau, ça coûte cher quand même !

- Mon… cousin ? répéta la jeune femme.

- Oui, qui d'autre ? Le pauvre, tu l'as laissé totalement perplexe tout à l'heure et vu l'état dans lequel il était, je lui ai proposé d'aller se débarbouiller.

- Je… Mon cousin ? murmura Carly.

- Bon sang, Charlotte ! Oui, ton cousin ! Luc je-ne-sais-quoi là ! Il m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps que vous ne vous étiez plus vu.

- Ah ça oui. C'est certain…

Carly regarda son ami l'esprit ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait enrager de savoir que Sirius était toujours là ou si elle devait s'énerver parce qu'il s'était invité sous la personne de son cousin. Et dire que Lea s'était laissé avoir ! Pourtant, elle était d'ordinaire suspicieuse et beaucoup plus… Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé prendre une douche ? A présent, il n'allait plus partir, c'était cert…

- Attends ! s'écria Charlotte.

- Oui ? demanda Lea.

- Je… Tu as vu Si… Luc ?

- Enfin Carly, tu m'écoutes parfois ? Je viens de te dire que je lui ai proposé d'aller se laver. Donc, par conséquent…

- Tu l'as vu, murmura-t-elle, effaré.

- Oui, je l'ai vu, affirma son amie, sans comprendre.

- Nom d'un parachute, maugréa la jeune femme.

Ainsi donc, Sirius – Luc – n'était pas un signe quelconque pour l'alerter de son état de fatigue. Non, il était… bel et bien vivant puisque Lea l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Et à moins que Lea ne soit extrêmement fatiguée aussi, il était peu probable dorénavant que Sirius fut un signe de fatigue de la part de Charlotte. Le casse-tête reprit de plus bel dans la tête de la jeune femme. Si Sirius ne pouvait pas être un signe stupide, il était néanmoins quelqu'un. Pourtant, il venait d'un monde autre que celui de Charlotte et malgré tout, il était bien vivant. Mais se pouvait-il qu'il puisse un jour retourner dans son monde ? Dans le cas contraire, qu'allait-il advenir de sa personne, dans ce monde et dans le sien ?

- Carly ? Tu veux bien y aller ?

- Hum ?

Elle releva la tête et regarda son amie sans comprendre.

- Tu veux bien aller dire à ton cousin d'essayer d'économiser l'eau ?

- Hin… Heu, oui. J'y… J'y vais.

A contrecœur et l'esprit absolument embrouillé, Charlotte se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle frappa à la porte mais Sirius ne répondit pas. Un instant, elle se surpris à espérer qu'il se soit enfuit, ou bien qu'il ai disparu. Sauf que l'eau coulait toujours. Alors elle frappa une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort et ajouta :

- Sir… Luc ?

Elle l'entendit jurer derrière la porte et l'eau s'arrêta de couler la seconde suivante. Il eut du mouvement derrière la porte et soudain, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un Sirius encore mouillé, enveloppé dans un peignoir, que Carly identifia comme le sien. Elle ouvrit la bouche, indignée.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Non mais comment osez-vous ! Mon peignoir ! Ôtez-moi cela tout de suite ! murmura-t-elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Oh, pas la peine de se froisser pour cela, ce n'est qu'un peignoir.

- Oui. Mon peignoir. Enlevez-le tout de suite.

- Bien, pas la peine de mordre, répliqua Sirius en soupirant.

Puis il défit le nœud du cordon qui retenait les pans du peignoir et le fit glisser le long des ses bras pour le faire tomber à terre. Carly sentit le rouge lui monter aux oreilles, mais elle ne sut si c'était dû à la chaleur de la pièce, à l'indignation qu'elle ressentait ou bien s'il s'agissait d'une gêne quelque peu…

- Mais que faites-vous ? Vous êtes malade ou quoi ?

- Vous m'avez demandé de retirer votre peignoir tout de suite, c'est chose faite !

- Mais…rhabillez-vous ! Tout de suite ! Vous… Vous… Roh !

Sirius éclata de rire et ramassa le peignoir avant de fermer la porte au nez de la jeune femme. Charlotte, quant à elle, ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Cet homme était… désespérant.

- Dépêchez-vous de vous habiller, je vous attend dans ma chambre. Il faut qu'on parle.

- On dirait presque un couple, maugréa Sirius de derrière la porte.

- Habillez-vous correctement ! s'écria-t-elle avant de partir vers sa chambre, furieuse.

- Oui, _chérie._


	4. Chapitre III

Et voici le troisième chapitre, un peu plus court que les précédents (en réalité, j'ai dû le couper en deux, sinon il était bien trop long par rapport aux autres...)

Bonne lecture ;)

PS: et merci pour vos reviews (:

* * *

Chapter III

Alors qu'elle tournait en rond en attendant que Sirius arrive, Carly se mit à réfléchir une bonne fois pour toute à la situation. Elle avait trouvé un homme dans son salon, et cet homme s'avérait être Sirius Black, un personnage de livre inventé de toute part par un écrivain. Charlotte nota sur une feuille de papier les données qu'elle venait d'énoncer dans sa tête. _Bien, ça, c'est fait. Mais si c'était une blague de Lea ? Et si elle avait demandé à un homme, à l'apparence proche de ce que l'on connaît de Black, pour me jouer une petite blague ? _Certes, l'idée pouvait tenir la route si on tenait en compte certaines choses, mais Carly se demanda un instant pourquoi son amie lui ferait une blague pareil. Leane était plutôt du genre à faire des blagues avec des seaux d'eau et de la farine, mais pas avec des inconnus au bataillon. Cependant, Charlotte nota l'idée sur la feuille._ Qu'avons-nous ensuite ?_ _Ah oui…_ Sirius affirmait venir tout droit du monde sorcier : il se souvenait même de s'être battu avec Bellatrix avant de tomber à travers le voile et d'atterrir dans le salon. Pourtant, il était clair qu'ils se trouvaient en ce moment dans le monde non sorcier, le monde de Charlotte. Elle nota « Monde sorcier – monde moldu » à côté des mots « combat avec Bellatrix ». L'homme affirmait aussi qu'il se trouvait en 1996 alors qu'ils étaient clairement en 2003. Elle nota les deux années en dessous des mots qu'elle avait déjà inscrits et tenta de trouver une solution à ce problème. _Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais été très douée en mathématiques…_ Rien de rationnel ne venait à la tête de la jeune femme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius Black s'était retrouvé dans son salon, alors qu'il était certain qu'il ne pouvait pas exister réellement. Charlotte nota « pas réel ? » entre parenthèses et puis elle se souvint aussi de ce qu'avait dit l'homme sur les voyages temporels et les retourneurs de temps. Elle ajouta ces données à la liste des choses qu'elle avait déjà relevé.

Lasse, elle passa une main sur son visage et ferma les yeux. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre pour trouver une solution ? Elle voulait juste une explication rationnelle, logique, qui pouvait expliquer la présence de Sirius chez elle.

- Si je ne suis pas folle, que suis-je donc alors ? soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

- Je ne sais pas, mais vous saviez que le premier signe de folie est de parler à soi-même ?

Elle sursauta et rencontra le regard de Sirius. Absorbée par ses réflexions, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. A vrai dire, elle était tellement occupée à chercher une solution pour Sirius qu'elle avait oublié qu'il était là.

- Je ne me parlais pas vraiment puisque vous étiez là, non ? dit-elle, un maigre sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous avez probablement raison.

Charlotte fut plutôt surprise de voir que Sirius ne la contredisait pas, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle remarqua – agréablement – qu'il était enfin habillé et qu'après une bonne douche et des vêtements – mais d'où les sortaient-il ? – il faisait beaucoup moins peur que tout à l'heure.

- Vous avez l'air épuisée, remarqua-t-il, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je… Je le suis.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête, d'un air grave. Un silence s'installa autour d'eux, et Carly aurait pu jurer qu'elle s'entendait presque penser. Pendant un instant, elle s'imagina même que l'homme était parti, étant donné qu'elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour s'assurer que Sirius était bien parti, elle constata qu'il était, hélas, toujours là. Un soupir passa à travers ses lèvres roses et elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda-t-il.

- Heu… Oui. Effectivement.

- Dans ce cas, je vous écoute.

La jeune femme le regarda un instant, l'esprit dans le vide et puis…

- Non mais je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez dit à Leane que vous étiez mon cousin ? Je ne vous connaît même pas et vous vous invitez dans ma famille ? Vous avez pensez aussi à un mensonge si jamais elle venait à en parler à ma famille ? Mon cousin ! Ben voyons, et puis pourquoi pas mon grand frère, tant qu'on y est ?

Elle sentit le regard ébahit de Sirius sur elle et elle vrilla le sien sur le visage de Sirius. Elle était certaine que si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait lancé des éclairs rien qu'avec ses yeux. Il se leva et elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il paraissait grand, beaucoup plus grand que d'ordinaire une fois vu du bas.

- Mais que vouliez-vous que je dise ? Si je lui avais dit qui j'étais réellement, vous n'auriez pas non plus apprécié et vous aurez quand même crié sur ma pauvre personne !

- Oh, je vous en prie ! Vous auriez pu dire, je ne sais pas moi, que vous étiez un de mes amis d'enfance ou autre ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais bien entendu ! Et puis elle m'aurait questionné sur la nature de notre relation et elle se serait empressé d'aller rapporter tout cela à votre compagnon !

- Que… Comment savez-vous que j'ai quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Votre appartement déborde de photos vous montrant tous les deux dégoulinants d'amour, répliqua Sirius.

- Je ne vous per…

Carly se tut. Sirius n'avait pas tout à fait tort : s'il avait dit à Lea qu'il était un ami de Charlotte, elle se serait posé des questions. Non pas qu'elle était du genre à rapporter toute information utile ou inutile, mais il était évident qu'elle se serait posé des questions, et pas des moindres. Finalement, elle remercia intérieurement Sirius sur ce coup-là, même si elle n'avait pas envie de reconnaître – ouvertement – qu'il avait eu raison.

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas parti, tout simplement ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pardon ? s'emporta l'homme. Et pour aller où ? Je vous rappelle que je ne sais même pas où je suis et que je ne sais toujours pas comment faire pour rentrer chez moi !

- Mais vous auriez pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre de l'aide, non ? Si je ne parviens pas à vous aider, ne trouvez-vous pas normal de chercher de l'aide ailleurs ?

- Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit une seule fois que d'une certaine façon, nous étions liés dans cette aventure ? demanda Sirius, braquant ses yeux gris sur Charlotte.

- Je… Non. Pas une seule fois.

Elle soutint son regard sans ciller une seule fois et pendant un instant elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas l'attaquer. Encore une fois, elle se dit que si elle avait été dans un livre, elle aurait pu qualifier le regard de Sirius comme étant… étrange et effrayant. Comme si elle avait vu une lueur de folie passer dans les iris argentées de l'homme, mais elle se souvint très rapidement qu'elle était dans la réalité et qu'elle ne pouvait donc qualifier ce regard que de complètement dingue. Elle retint un frisson et plissa un peu les yeux.

- Ca, j'avais bien cru comprendre que vous ne juriez que par le rationnel, marmonna Sirius.

- Est-ce un défaut, monsieur Black ? demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

Il ignora sa question et enchaîna :

- Charlotte, vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous devez quand même bien admettre que vous et moi, nous vivons une drôle d'histoire.

- Ben voyons ! s'exclama-t-elle. Une histoire, vous et moi ? Prenez-moi pour le Pape, tant que nous y sommes !

- Oh, mais cessez donc de faire votre tête de mule ! s'impatienta Black.

- Ma tête de mule ? Mais je ne vous permet pas, monsieur Black, de me traiter de la sorte !

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour tomber sur une coincée pareille ?

Carly ouvrit la bouche en grand, formant un parfait « o ». Elle sentit ses poings se serrer d'eux-mêmes et elle se leva, furieuse.

- Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit, la _coincée _? fulmina-t-elle.

- Non, mais je suis impatient de le savoir !

- Allez vous faire voir ! Sortez de ma chambre, sortez de cet appartement ! Dégagez !

Elle se leva et se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sirius qui avait des réflexes bien plus vifs que Charlotte : il lui attrapa le poignet et la coinça contre la porte.

- Certainement pas.

- Dégagez, siffla-t-elle.

- Non. Pas avant d'avoir trouvé une solution à mon problème.

- Mais je m'en contre fiche de votre problème, moi !

- C'est dingue ce que vous pouvez être égoïste, tout de même ! s'écria Sirius.

Avant même que Carly ne s'en rende compte, elle sentit sa main libre s'abattre sur la joue de Sirius dans un claquement sonore. Furieuse, elle le regarda sans ciller du regard, et d'une voix froide, articula :

- Sortez. Immédiatement.

Il lâcha son poignet et sorti de la chambre sans dire un mot. Charlotte entendit le claquement sec de la porte d'entrée et elle se laissa tomber à même le sol.

* * *

Après le départ de Sirius, la jeune femme s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain, profitant enfin de la douche qu'elle aurait dû prendre des heures auparavant. Sous les jets chauds et brûlants d'eau qui tombaient sur elle, Charlotte se repassa la dernière scène en boucle dans sa tête. Elle pouvait encore sentir la pression des doigts de Sirius sur son poignet, la proximité de leurs corps, alors qu'ils fulminaient tous les deux. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du regard froid et dur que l'homme avait pour elle, et surtout, elle se souvenait de cette gifle incontrôlée et de sa voix dure et sèche lorsqu'elle lui avait ordonné de partir. A chaque fois, elle finissait par entendre le claquement de la porte, signalant alors que Black était bel et bien parti.

Au début, elle s'en trouvait bien soulagée, de savoir qu'il était parti pour de bon. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle repensait à leur conversation – bien qu'elle la qualifiait plutôt de dispute – elle se demanda si Sirius n'avait pas finalement raison : et s'ils étaient liés, d'une façon ou d'une autre par cette histoire mystérieuse ?

Non, pour elle, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi deux êtres totalement opposés pouvaient être liés. Elle avait vite chassé cette idée de sa tête et elle était sortie de la salle de bain, quelque peu endormie par les vapeurs chaudes.

Elle décida de se faire à nouveau du café et se laissa guider vers la cuisine, où elle y retrouva Leane, qui mangeait.

- Ah, tu n'es pas encore couchée ?

- Cela ce voit, non ? dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui, question inutile, ma foi.

Charlotte attrapa une tasse et versa du café dedans.

- Ton cousin est parti bien précipitamment, tantôt. Il avait l'air… en colère, remarqua Leane.

- Il… Ce…

- … n'est pas ton cousin, termina la jeune femme.

Carly regarda son amie interdite et ne sut que répondre. Finalement, elle baissa la tête et lança deux sucres dans sa tasse avant de la remplir de lait.

- Carly, ce n'était pas ton cousin, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lea.

Elle la regarda longuement, la tasse de café – froid – en main, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle et Lea se connaissaient depuis la tendre enfance. Jamais elles ne s'étaient caché quoique ce soit, aussi gros que ce secret était. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle mal à l'aise alors qu'elle devait répondre uniquement oui ou non ? Elle regarda ses pieds, qu'elle trouva soudainement intéressant à observer.

- Charlotte, réponds moi.

- Non, souffla-t-elle, la tête baissée.

- Je n'ai pas entendu.

- J'ai dit non.

Leane hocha la tête, doucement. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, ce que Carly apprécia. En fait, Lea ne faisait pas souvent des commentaires directs. Non, ils étaient le plus souvent voilé, dans une phrase toujours énigmatique ou enrobée dans un contexte hors sujet, et Charlotte appréciait cela. Parce que même si elle ne disait pas le fond de sa pensée tout de go, Carly finissait toujours par découvrir ce qu'en pensait son amie.

- Je l'avais bien deviné. Quand il a commencé à me dire qu'il était en réalité le fils du frère de ta mère…

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, alors ?

- Parce qu'il était évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous deux et que tu devais régler cette histoire.

- Je… Mais nous n'avons rien fait, lui et moi ! s'indigna Carly.

- Je ne parlais de pas ça, chérie. Je disais simplement qu'il y avait un truc. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas.

- Oh…

Elle regarda son amie qui lui souriait et elle sut qu'elle pouvait lui raconter son incroyable journée.

- Tu me promets de ne pas me prendre pour une folle ?

- Voyons, avec tout ce que nous avons vécu, je n'en suis plus à ce stade là !

Charlotte sourit à son amie et s'installa à la table de la cuisine :

- Bien, dans ce cas…


	5. AVIS

**AVIS**

Pop. On efface tout. A nouveau.

Alors, comme je suis plutôt du genre indécise (ou perfectionniste? Hum, nan.), j'ai décidé de ré-ré-écrire les fictions que j'avais débuté il y a plus de deux ans (pour certaines). C'est râlant, non? Je sais, je m'en excuse. Je commencerai avec **"The exhausting life of Jasmin Woods"**, qui ne portera plus du tout ce titre-là (je cherche toujours un titre, d'ailleurs). J'ai déjà écrit les cinq premiers chapitres de l'histoire: j'en garde les personnages principaux (même si Jasmin risque de voir son prénom modifié...) mais je change la façon d'aborder l'histoire que je comptais vous raconter. J'espère pouvoir lancer la publication de cette fiction pour début septembre. En tout cas, je ne posterai rien avant (j'essaie d'avoir un peu - _beaucoup_ - d'avance, cette fois).

Ensuite, je verrai bien sur quelle fiction j'enchaînerai, soit **"L'homme du livre"** (plus récente) ou bien **"Non, je ne veux pas aller mieux!"** Evidemment, il risque peut-être d'y avoir des changements de titres et/ou de façon de présenter l'histoire, mais je compte bien terminer ces trois fictions (histoire de terminer au moins quelque chose, une fois dans ma vie). Bon, je ne dis pas que je les terminerai d'ici la fin de l'année (peut-être que celle de Jasmin & Lilas, si, quand même).

Enfin bon, vous verrez tout cela en temps et en heure (si toutefois, quelqu'un sur cette toile me suit...)

Cordialement, Ploum.

PS: je cherche un/une correcteur/correctrice qui se sentira d'humeur à me supporter afin de lire en avant-première mes chapitres pour s'assurer de la bonne orthographe et des tournures de phrases pas trop lourdes. Si cela vous intéresse, MP-moi ;)


End file.
